grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Billy
William Idiot (más conocido como Billy, y también conocido como "B" o Culebra) es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy y un personaje secundario de la película Super Puño. Es un niño corto de mente que se caracteriza por su carácter feliz, ingenuo y de gran corazón, además de un gran estómago que le permite comer grandes cantidades de comida y de una asombrosa capacidad de hablar largos diálogos de forma rápida. Adora las tartas, los amigos y los animales que le interesan, además de romper cosas, fisgar en el Baúl Mágico de Calavera, comerse sus propios mocos y oler sus pies nada más despertarse. Es capaz de sacar cualquier cosa de su nariz además de poder quitársela cuando él quiera. Por otra parte, Billy le tiene miedo a muchas cosas, entre las más destacables se encuentran: las arañas, los payasos y al cartero. Historia Pasado Nacimiento thumb|left|200px|Billy tras nacer. Billy provocó su propio parto cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su madre al tener el impulso de romper su cordón umbilical, siendo la primera de muchas cosas que rompería posteriormente a lo largo de su vida, y ganándose la primera bronca de Gladys. Nació en un hospital de Endsville bajo el cariño de sus padres: Harold y Gladys. Cuando Harold vió por primera vez a su hijo Billy, le pidió una sonrisa, y al sonreír accidentalmente por los gases Harold pensó que tenía un don especial. A pesar de que Gladys le dijo el motivo real de la sonrisa, Harold siguió pensando que Billy era un genio, sobre todo cuando los gases del recién nacido le hicieron tirarse pedos de tal manera que podía moverse, a lo que Harold interpretó como sus primeros pasos, y posteriormente, sus primeras palabras cuando Billy tan solo eructó. Todo ello en tan solo dos minutos y medio de edad. Vida posterior al nacimiento Días después de su nacimiento, Harold se llevó a Billy al parque de Endsville, donde quedó con Dick y el joven Irwin para que los bebés jugaran juntos. Allí, los padres situaron a Billy e Irwin en un corral para bebés para que compitieran en una carrera por un sonajero que les estaban enseñando. Al dejar dicho sonajero en el suelo, Irwin comenzó a gatear hacia él, y Billy utilizó su habilidad gaseosa para avanzar rápidamente y poder coger el sonajero. Aun así, Billy compartió su premio con Irwin. Tras ello, Harold le hizo competir con bebés de otras nacionalidades y Billy les ganaba gracias a su habilidad gaseosa, convirtiéndolo según Harold en un "genio campeón supremo del universo". Para celebrarlo, Harold llevó a Billy a un fotomatón para hacerle una foto y recibir su diploma honorífico de genio. thumb|left|190px|Billy al conocer a [[Mandy.]] No obstante, Billy sí mostró realmente tener dotes aparentemente inteligentes como infante, ya que incluso parecía poder leer libros, hasta una noche en la que su "yo" del futuro apareció junto con Mandy a través del tiempo. Al ver a su "yo" futuro haciendo tonterías, al infante Billy le hizo gracia tal comportamiento, imitándole y rompiendo el libro que estaba leyendo, volviéndose entonces estúpido. Posteriormente, Billy aprendió a andar y se dirigió a la casa vecina a la suya, empezando a tocar el timbre sin parar hasta que la hija de los vecinos salió, conociendo así a Mandy. Al verle por primera vez, Mandy distinguió con facilidad la estupidez de Billy debido a las tonterías que hacía. A Billy le resultó curioso el hecho de que Mandy no tuviera nariz, por lo que para solucionar eso le puso un cucurucho de helado en la cara, cosa que molestó a Mandy, por lo que le dió una paliza. Sin embargo, a Billy no le importó que le pegara, comenzando desde entonces una amistad entre los dos. thumb|right|215px|Billy comienza a tener instintos destructivos. Durante una mañana, Billy comenzó a llorar fuerte debido a que nadie le prestaba atención y porque no le cambiaban el pañal que acababa de ensuciar. Al no lograr atraer la atención de sus padres, pues Gladys estaba ocupada fregando los platos y Harold simplemente no quería cambiarle, Billy se enfadó y comenzó a tener los impulsos destructivos que molestarían a sus conocidos a partir de entonces, lanzando su papilla hacia Gladys y quitándole a Harold el periódico que estaba leyendo,thumb|left|220px|[[Bun-Bun traumatiza a Billy con una araña.]] haciéndolo trizas y metiendo los restos del periódico por la nariz de Harold. En otra ocasión durante una noche, el joven Billy dormía en su cuna cuando el malvado conejo de azúcar Bun-Bun se dirigió a su casa llevando su sombrero de brujo. Cuando el conejo de azúcar se subió a la cuna de Billy, comenzó a traumatizar al joven mostrándole una araña, haciéndole llorar e iniciando su gran temor hacia las arañas. ''Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy Billy aparece por primera vez en el episodio de la primera temporada, ''Encuentro con Calavera. thumb|left|200px|Billy conoce a [[Calavera.]] Billy invita a Mandy al décimo cumpleaños de Don Bigotes, quien empieza a agonizar debido a la avanzada edad que tiene. Al enseñarle a Mandy el truco de ataque que Billy le ha enseñado a Don Bigotes, Calavera hace acto de presencia para llevarse al viejo hámster. Al verle, Billy lo confunde en un principio con Papá Noel y a su Guadaña con un palo de hockey. Ésta ultima confusión le hace robar la Guadaña para jugar, siendo el primer robo de la Guadaña en la serie. Mandy apuesta la vida del hámster y la amistad de Calavera en un juego de limbo en el Limbo. Finalmente, valiéndose de la habilidad de ataque del hámster, Mandy logra ganar a Calavera, obligándolo a ser su mejor amigo y el de Billy para siempre. thumb|right|180px|Billy muere y va a [[Asgard.]] A lo largo de la serie, Billy ha metido en líos tanto a Mandy y Calavera como a los ciudadanos de Endsville, siendo a veces usado por distintos villanos que han querido dominar el Plano Mortal. Billy fue poseído por el maligno Yog-Sothoth durante un tiempo, y trabajó también con el bromista Cthulu como uno de sus telefonistas invasores. También se ha visto metido en guerras como la realizada entre los duendes y los elfos aliado con el Rey Barbaculo; la ocasión en la que Billy murió a causa de un impacto eléctrico por un rayo en la Guadaña, enviándolo a Asgard y combatiendo en las guerras llevadas a cabo allí junto a Odín y Thor, quienes terminaron temiendo a Billy por su gran estilo de lucha; o la guerrilla por el negocio de las pizzas en Endsville iniciada por su tío Nergal y Calavera. Relaciones sociales Desde que comenzó su amistad con Calavera, Billy lo ha tratado como su compañero de juegos, además de ser su amigo de confianza y su mayor ídolo a seguir. Billy contó únicamente con Calavera cuando decidió organizar la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Mandy cinco meses antes de su verdadero cumpleaños. A lo largo de la serie, Billy ha sido a veces una buena persona para Calavera, y éste ha tratado en ocasiones de ayudarle en sus meteduras de pata, siendo Billy la raíz de las desgracias que le ocurren. Aparte de Calavera, Billy ha hecho amistades con otros seres peculiares como el Meteoro Comecerebros, quien le utilizó para devorar todos los cerebros de Endsville; Lord Byron, quien se manifestó en la boca de Billy y le enseñó el poder de la palabra; o Pedro Picapiedra, a quien apoda como "Jake Steel" tras desenterrarle y descongelarle para tratar de adaptarlo en la sociedad actual. thumb|left|190px|Billy temiendo a [[Jeff, su amable "hijo".]] En temas familiares, Billy encontró en el Baúl Mágico de Calavera un huevo extraño pensando que era de pato y lo incubó hasta aplastarlo. Del huevo nació Jeff, una araña que desde el primer momento en que vió a Billy lo tomó por su padre, pero debido al trauma que Bun-Bun le causó con una araña, Billy siempre ha intentado evitar a Jeff e incluso matarlo. Por otra parte, Nergal, un ser del Submundo que una vez secuestró y electrocutó a Billy y Mandy, se enamoró a primera vista de la tía del joven: Sís. Para evitar que Nergal se convirtiera en su tío, Billy trató de arruinar el día romántico a Nergal de varias formas. Sin embargo, fue su último intento lo que atrajo la atención de Sís hacia Nergal, haciendo que se casaran. Dicha relación hizo que Billy tuviera un primo del que más tarde se convertiría en su compañero de clase: Nergal Hijo. thumb|right|220px|Billy tiene una gran fobia hacia las arañas y los payasos. Por otra parte, Billy se ha ganado la enemistad e incluso el temor de varios personajes. Tras la huida de sus antiguos vecinos, Billy conoció a Cicatriz, quien pensaba reformarse en Endsville tras su marcha de Maldad Con Carne, pero Billy siempre logra alterarle, normalmente destrozando su jardín sin querer, provocando que el general vuelva a sus instintos malvados. Aunque Billy ya se topó con Cicatriz en previas ocasiones durante los tiempos de éste en Maldad Con Carne al llevarle ante el Meteoro Comecerebros, y en un atasco de tráfico donde tras burlarse de Cicatriz durante un tiempo, éste le dispara con un cañón del coche de Héctor Con Carne. Otro de sus mayores enemigos es Sperg, quien siempre le tira de los calzoncillos tanto a Billy como a sus amigos. Sin embargo, tuvo unos momentos de amistad con él durante un tiempo, llegando a comprender el porqué de su actitud. Otros de sus enemigos son uno de sus mayores temores: los payasos, seres a los que gracias a Calavera y Mandy, aparte de tenerlos miedo, comenzó a tener instintos violentos hacia ellos. thumb|left|180px|Billy y su mejor amigo temporal [[Wiggy Jiggy Jed.]] El gusto de Billy por los animales le ha hecho adoptar temporalmente diferentes mascotas además de los dos que ya tiene e ignora: Batidos y el Señor Abrazos. Su sensibilidad hacia los peces le hizo comprar a Chuleta de Cerdo, a quien trató de cuidar bien, aunque provocó todo lo contrario llegando casi a matarlo de sed. Una de las mascotas con las que se llevó bien fue con el perro parlante Wiggy Jiggy Jed, aunque tuvo que acabar con él cuando empezó a volverse loco como para robar todas las camas del mundo. Fue con el chupacabra Daisy con quien mejor se llevó a pesar de que éste siempre trataba de sorberle el cerebro, aun así ambos tuvieron una emotiva despedida. Otras mascotas que ha tenido son el alienígena Almirante Comadreja Relámpago, el perro Relámpago, o su propio amigo Irwin cuando se transformó en hombre lobo. Por otro lado, Billy se ha hecho cargo de mascotas del colegio como Gato Blandito, Hissy o Speedy, aunque todos acabaron muriendo. Importancias momentáneas Billy ha sido considerado como "el elegido" de algún suceso en varios eventos. Cuando Billy horneó unas galletas con la Salsa Peligrosa de Calavera, el olor de dicho alimento despertó a los zombis dirigiéndolos a su casa. Allí, Billy les hace frente acompañado de Hoss Delgado, y tras el primer asalto Mandy menciona que Billy es el hombre perfecto para vencer a los zombis, pues debido a su falta de cerebro no le afectan los ataques de zombis. Esto también llegó a ser algo vital cuando Morg trató de invadir la Tierra con los zombis de Marte, ya que estos se debilitaban al no poder sorber nada de cerebro, además de que al conectarse al Cerebromisor su inmensa estupidez provocó fallos en la máquina hipnotizadora destrozándola. Durante la Navidad en la que Santa Claus fue convertido en vampiro, Billy cobró importancia en la vida de Nancy Claus como la única persona que le ha ofrecido su ayuda, siendo finalmente quien devuelve a Santa Claus a su estado normal y quien arregla los problemas del matrimonio de los Claus. thumb|150px|Billy como presidente de los Estados Unidos. Otra importancia momentánea tuvo lugar cuando Billy soñaba con ser malabarista de pollos y se dirigió a la granja del Tío Chokey. Allí, un individuo que vivía bajo tierra le dice que el Tío Chokey se retiró del malabarismo de pollos y denunciaba a todos los que intentaban hacerle volver, pero el individuo dice pensar que Billy es "distinto", cosa que anima a Billy a intentar devolver al Tío Chokey su pasión por el malabarismo de pollos. Al preguntárselo, Chokey acepta, siendo Billy aquel "distinto" que le devolvió la pasión al Tío Chokey. Mucho tiempo más tarde, tras los eventos con el Coco y la Mano de Horror, Billy fue elegido como presidente de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, este periodo duró poco probablemente porque le echaron, pues en sus siguientes apariciones ya no era presidente. Historia entre Billy y Mandy y Super Puño Tras el nombramiento de Mandy como la nueva presidenta de los Estados Unidos, ésta nombra a Billy y a Calavera como sus científicos locos, construyendo un laboratorio debajo de su casa. Durante su trabajo como científico, Billy es el ayudante de laboratorio de Calavera, haciéndose llamar "B". ''Super Puño thumb|240px|left|Billy en ''[[Super Puño como "B".]] Durante la noche de Halloween, Billy sale a pedir caramelos con Mandy, Calavera e Irwin. Al pedir caramelos en la casa de Irwin, Drácula les da monedas. Tras ello, Billy comenta que las monedas son la peor golosina del mundo, y cuando Mandy le aclara que las monedas no son golosinas, Billy entiende el porqué de sus visitas anuales a urgencias por Halloween, y termina dejando al grupo para volver a casa. Mas tarde, cuando Irwin y el resto del equipo Super Puño rescatan a Mandy y la llevan de vuelta a Endsville, ésta les envía a su laboratorio, donde Billy, como "B", prueba uno de sus experimentos. Una vez que "C" los transforma, "B" le da a Hoss Delgado su último invento: el Lanzagolosina. Finalmente, durante la lucha contra el Monstruo Calabaza, Hoss decide utilizar el Lanzagolosina para destruir a la criatura. Al disparar, del arma sale Billy, quien acto seguido devora al Monstruo Calabaza por completo. Una vez devorado, el engordado Billy menciona lo rico que estaba el monstruo, pero también lo indigesto que era, eructando y liberando al monstruo con un tamaño diminuto. Por último, tras la destrucción de Bun-Bun, "B" está presente durante la entrega de medallas del equipo Super Puño. Futuro thumb|right|180px|Billy es descongelado en el futuro. De alguna manera, Mandy se hace con el ADN de Billy para iniciar un proyecto de clonación para poder clonarlo y que le acompañe en épocas futuras durante su dictadura en el caso de que el original falte por algún motivo. Dicho motivo se cumple cuando Billy recordó una noche que debajo de su casa había enterrado una gran cantidad de helado de cuando desenterró a Pedro Picapiedra. Al excavar en el jardín de su casa para llegar al helado, Billy cae dentro del agujero lleno de helado, congelándose. Muchos milenios después, cuando no queda nadie en el planeta, unos alienígenas llegan a la Tierra y excavan desenterrando al congelado Pedro Picapiedra y a Billy. Tras descongelarles, los alienígenas devoran el cerebro de Pedro mientras que Billy se ríe. En los videojuegos Versión Wii, PlayStation 2 y GameCube thumb|230px|Billy en el videojuego. Billy es uno de los personajes controlables disponibles desde el principio de las versiones de Wii, GameCube y PlayStation 2 del videojuego. Su arma es el Martillo de Guerra y sus trajes secundarios son el del Señor McGee (La Pequeña Tienda de los Horrores) y Billybot (La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco). Datos * Número de identidad: 0 * Profesión: Niño de mamá * Especialidad Marcial: Martillo de Guerra * Le gusta: La tarta, la amistad y romper cosas. * No le gusta: Las arañas, los payasos y las judías de lima. * Color favoríto: Cría de foca. * Descripción: Billy es un feroz luchador alimentado por azúcar y una grave falta de disciplina. Es posible que Billy muestre piedad hacia un antiguo enemigo, pero sólo después de golpearlo sin sentido con su poderoso Martillo de Guerra. Un buen luchador por completo, la velocidad ardiente de Billy es su mayor actividad. Frases * Frase de selección: ¡Te quiero! * Listo para la batalla: ¡Destruir cosas hace que me sienta muy vivo! * Frase triunfal: Si patear traseros está mal, ¡yo no quiero nada que esté bien! * Fusión Mojo: ¡Aquí viene algo malo! ¡Ji, ji, ji! * Golpes finales: A: ¡Nos vemos! B: ¡Atento! C: ¡Adiós! * En llamas: ¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡CALIENTE! ¡CALIENTE! Pero es un calor seco. * Manejando torreta: Er, ¿Qué hace esta cosa?/''¡Te destrozaremos!'' * Contra Mandy: ¡Toma eso, señorita sabelotodo! * Contra Calavera: Quiero ser como tú algún día Calavera. ¡Eliminado! (risas) * Contra Irwin: ¡Toma eso pringao! * Contra Mogar: No necesito tus normas tío. * Contra Eris: ¡Coma barro señora! * Contra Nergal: ¡Mi puño es tu amigo! * Contra Fred Fredburger: ¡Kablowie! ¡Je, je, je! * Contra Hoss: Ji, ji, ji. ¡Calzonazos Delgado! * Contra Drácula: ¡Tataratá! ¡Valgo una fortuna! * Contra Jack: ¡Odio las calabazas! * Contra Nergal Hijo: ¡Come mi puño, monstruo cuatroojos! * Contra Coco: Normalmente cuando lanzo cocos, es una cosa totalmente diferente. * Contra Cicatriz: ¡Me comería mi propia cara antes que dejarte ganar! * Contra Lord Dolor: ¡Es hora de que tengas un buen dolor! * Contra Gallinas Mutantes: ¡No hay manera de que estas gallinas quepan en mi boca! * Contra Nergalinos: Os parecéis al tío Nergal, sólo que en pequeño. * Contra Payasos: Vete a tu lugar feliz, vete a tu lugar feliz. * Contra Calabazas: Oh, espera. ¡Estos no son tomates asesinos para nada! * Contra Vikingos: ¡Debo aplastar a mis enemigos, verlos temblar ante mí, y escuchar sus penas sobre mujeres! * Contra Calabaza Gigante: No fueron los aviones los que mataron a la bestia, fueron mis pedos. * Contra Meteoro Comecerebros: ¡Ooh! ¿Existe realmente la carne en un meteoro? Fusión Mojo Billy da un salto en el aire, levanta las piernas y se tira un enorme pedo que estalla como una bomba y prende fuego a sus oponentes. Cómo desbloquear Trajes * Traje del Sr. McGee: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar el Modo Historia con Billy. * Billybot: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar el desafío 8 del nivel 1 en el Modo Misiones. Versión Game Boy Advance right Billy es uno de los personajes controlables de la versión de Game Boy Advance, siendo el único disponible desde el principio como el protagonista de la primera historia del juego: Billy's Big Adventure. En ella, decide enfrentarse a las amenazas que han liberado las Bolas Mojo en su vecindario, enfrentándose al General Cicatriz al final de su aventura. Fusión Mojo Billy se quita su nariz y la infla para convertirlo en una pelota de saltos, sentándose sobre ella para comenzar a saltar aplastando a todos los contrincantes. ''FusionFall thumb|right|180px|Billy en ''[[FusionFall.]] Billy apareció en el videojuego Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall como uno de los personajes no controlables que representaban a la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. En el juego, Billy se encargaba de asignar a los jugadores varias misiones, de las cuales la mayoría solían resultar simples y algo absurdas, aunque terminaban llevando al jugador a eventos de la historia más avanzados. Cabe destacar que en los eventos de este juego, Billy tenía como amigo imaginario a un Fusion Spawn (una criatura enemiga) llamado Runty. Del mismo modo que la mayoría de personajes no controlables del juego, Billy contaba con una versión Fusion de sí mismo que actuaba como enemigo al servicio de Lord Fuse, y con una versión miniaturizada conocida como Nano que ayudaba al jugador a través de diferentes habilidades. ''Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos 250px|right Billy es uno de los personajes controlables de todas las versiones del videojuego ''Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos, formando equipo con Mandy en combate, siendo así uno de los tres dúos del juego. Desbloquables en el Modo Historia y disponibles desde el principio en el Modo Batalla. Usa su Martillo de Guerra como arma, su traje secundario es Billybot y su compañero sinérgico es Queso (Foster, la Casa de los Amigos Imaginarios). Datos Versión Nintendo 3DS * Descripción: ¿Qué se consigue cuando un niño feliz y despreocupado de pocas luces se convierte en el mejor amigo de una malhumorada niña de corazón cruel? Un montón de problemas. Por fortuna tienen a su amigo-esclavo Calavera para cubrirles las espaldas (y hacer sus tareas). * Mayor miedo de Billy: El temido Cartero Payaso Araña. * Sueño de toda la vida de Billy: Ser malabarista de pollos. Lo que quiera que sea eso. * Mayor miedo de Mandy: Volverse vieja, gorda, y amable. Y estar casada con Irwin. * Sueño de toda la vida de Mandy: Tener nariz. * Armas: Lanzar a Irwin, y grandes disparos de mocos verdes. * Superataque: Hacerte cacarear con su combo secreto de ataque Bola de Gallina Z. * Últimas palabras famosas: «¡Nos destruirán a todos!» Versión Wii, PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 * Serie: Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Fecha de emisión: 6/13/2003 * Descripción del personaje: Billy y Mandy son vecinos y residentes en Endsville. Básicamente, Billy es corto de luces y Mandy lista. Los dos le hacen la vida imposible a Calavera a diario, algo deliberado por parte de Mandy y totalmente involuntario por la de Billy. Billy y Mandy también aparecieron en tres películas para televisión basadas en la serie. En PTE, actúan en pareja y tienen bastante fuerza y alcance. Apariciones Series * Demonio Con Carne :* 1ª Temporada ::* Everyone Loves Uncle Bob (Cameo) :* 2ª Temporada ::* Teenage Idol (Cameo no físico) ::* Gridlocked and Loaded (Créditos finales) * Billy y Mandy (Debut) :* Todos los episodios Películas * La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco * Billy y Mandy: La Ira de la Araña Reina * Super Puño Cortos * Billy's Birthday Shorties :* Super Myron Brothers :* Macaroni Man :* Cake It to the Limit :* Death of the Party * Irwin Hearts Mandy :* Dream Date * Otros cortos :* Fit to be Tied :* Room Gloom :* Frozey the Snowman :* Wish Unfulfillment Cómics * Cartoon Cartoons :* Estación Central :* Bowled Over :* Locuras de la Secundaria: La Historia Según Calavera (Interpretación) :* Todos Aman al Payaso :* Sweet Dreams * Block Party :* Todos los cómics (Última aparición) * Super Secret Crisis War! * The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! Videojuegos * Astro Quiz (Mención) * Battle of the Bands * Big Top Billy * Billy the Kid * Cabin Fever Field Day * Cartoon Cove Mini Golf * Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall * Copa Toon 2010 * Cricket Open Championship * Disco Resbaladizo * Escape from the Shadows * Evil Switch * Freaky Freezeday * Get it Together! * Grim Ball * ¡Guerra de Nieve! * Harum Scarum * Holiday Design Workshop * Infernal Candy * Lanzamiento Directo * Los pastelillos de pus de Billy * Make a Calendar * Montaña rusa de los horrores * SnowBrawl Fight 2 * SnowBrawl Fight 3 * Solar Wind * Super Cero * The Fright Before Christmas * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Game Boy Advance) * The Grim Keeper * Un Día de Reinado * Zap to It! Varios * Billy está basado en el mismo personaje aparecido en el corto creado por Maxwell Atoms: Billy & Mandy in Trepanation of the Skull and You. Aquí fue doblado precisamente por el propio Atoms. * Billy destaca por ser el primer personaje que aparece en toda la saga Severo y Malvado. * Billy es uno de los cinco personajes que aparecen en las tres etapas de Severo y Malvado. Los otros son Mandy, Calavera, la Dra. Espanto y el General Cicatriz. * Tom Kenny iba a ser en un principio la voz de Billy en la versión inglesa, pero fue Richard Horvitz quien finalmente dobló a Billy. * En la saga Ben 10 ha llegado a aparecer una especie alienígena que parodia a Billy en apariencia y vestimenta conocida como "Maxatomar". * Billy ha tenido cuatro "dobles": Bobby, su sombra, Blandy y Billybot, sin contar a sus futuros clones. * El grupo sanguíneo de Billy es de tipo 0. * En Billy y Mandy Salvan la Navidad, Billy menciona que en casa celebran el Jánuca, por lo que podría decirse que la familia de Billy es judía. * Billy está en segundo curso. Sin embargo, mencionó que está en riesgo de repetir otra vez, sugiriendo que ya ha repetido dicho curso al menos una vez. Esto indica que Billy es al menos dos años mayor que el resto de compañeros no repetidores, teniendo así alrededor de unos 9 o 10 años como mínimo. * Según Billy, de la letra "Q" no puede salir nada bueno, por ello es la letra que menos le gusta. * En los cómics, Billy es visto con el pelo marrón y en ocasiones con una camisa azul con una franja blanca. * En el episodio Llegó el Tito de la serie Steven Universe, Billy es mencionado fugazmente junto con Mandy y otros personajes de Cartoon Network. * En el corto Ceremonia Anual de los Yayis de la serie Tito Yayo, Billy hace un corto cameo junto con varios personajes de otras series de Cartoon Network. * Billy hizo un cameo en el episodio Crossover Nexus de la serie OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes como una silueta en un póster junto a Mandy y Calavera. Galería Archivo:Billy_(TotSaY).png|Billy en Trepanation of the Skull and You Archivo:Billy_Capitulo Piloto.png|Billy en su debut Archivo:Billy_(Gridlocked and Loaded).png|Billy en Gridlocked and Loaded Archivo:Billy Guadaña.png|Diapositiva de Billy con la Guadaña Archivo:Mojo Billy.png|Billy iniciando su Fusión Mojo Archivo:Billy (Scream Queens).png|Billy en Scream Queens Archivo:Uncle Grandpa's Grampie Awards.png|Billy en Tito Yayo En otros idiomas en:Billy pl:Billy ja:ビリー Categoría:Personajes de Demonio Con Carne Categoría:Personajes de Billy y Mandy Categoría:Personajes de Super Puño Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Personajes del videojuego Categoría:Jóvenes Categoría:Club de la Serpiente Secreta Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes del Plano Mortal Categoría:Portadores de la Guadaña Categoría:Presidentes de los Estados Unidos Categoría:Científicos